Meet the Little Regals
by Luisaruiz3
Summary: Thanks to Lana/Regina there is now an Evil Regal Family. I have had the pleasure of befriending many of them and this is dedicated to six of them. I wish I could write about all the evil regals but that would be a long tasks. To Nix, Angel, Crystal, Jessica, Rahab, Tracy and of course Mama Regal Lana, this is our fairytale story.
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the Little Regals**

**Chapter One**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful Queen named Lana who ruled over the land of Regals. She was a kind and benevolent Queen who cared for all her subjects. She dedicated her time to ruling her kingdom fairly and with honor. As with most royals her life had been full of obstacles and challenges. With time the Queen grew lonely and decided to adopt seven daughters who would make up for troubles. They were the only ones who knew just who truly kind hearted and loving she was. The Queen's life now revolved around her girls, teaching them magic, how to be proper princesses and fair leaders.

She had been blessed with two set of twins. The first set was Jessica and Rehab who were 14 who were the perfect picture of a princess. They were calm and collected, always proper and never got a smudge on their dresses. They were the belles of the ball.

They were followed by the set of 12 year old twins Crystal and Angel who were both very feisty and energetic. They made it their mission to compete against everyone in particular with each other in any way they could. They excelled sports and trying to outsmart everyone.

The eldest of the Queen's little regal daughters were Luisa at 19 and Tracy at 17 who were like the little regals second mothers. They hovered over the other regals along their mothers side to care for their younger siblings. Luisa was usually trailed by the youngest regal princes, Nix who was 9. Nix got a kick out of teasing all her older sisters to make sure she didn't get left behind.

On this typical morning the Queen was not surprised to find Jessica already in the dinning chambers prim and properly awaiting to have breakfast. "Good morning dear." The Queen found it odd that she not be accompanied by her twin. "Where is Rahab?'

"Good morning Mama Regal. She was in the game room because Nix and Angel were fighting over something." Jessica unfolded her napkin on her lap.

The Queen rolled her eyes as she sat at the head of the table, "Those two are always arguing about something."

Luisa came hurried in carrying a tone of papers. "I've got the list of supplies for you to sign and the agreements about the new schools. I made some notes on them because there were a few things that I didn't think you would agree with. I also have the property contracts for you to review." She shuffled through her papers.

"And good morning to you too dear." The Queen almost scolded raising eye brow but smiling.

"I'm sorry Mami Regal, I didn't mean to be rude. Good morning to you both. I just didn't want to forget to tell you." She leaned in and kissed her mother on the forehead.

"That's quite all right dear. But remember the rule. No business at the table." She reminded her eldest just as she was about to start looking through her papers again. Luisa frowned and put her papers away.

The door swung open and Crystal came running in. She tagged the table and yelled, "I win!"

Rahab came trailing after her. "I'm second!" She exclaimed.

"It's not fair. I trip on one of Nix's toys!" Angel complained.

"No running my little regals." The Queen reminded her younger daughters lovingly.

The girls lined up and took turns bidding their mother good morning by giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Where is Nixie anyway?" The Queen wondered.

Suddenly Nix jumped out from under the table next to Angel scaring her and startling the rest of the table. Nix's laugh was received by a little push from Angel.

"Don't start you two." Luisa rolled her eyes.

"They left a mess in the game room again and they spelled some potions all over my calendar." Tracy said walking in with some papers of her own.

Nix immediately pointed at Angel. "She said we didn't have to pick up."

"I never said that! I said I shouldn't have to pick up her stuff." Angel corrected.

Nix sat next to Luisa. "Yeah but you didn't even pick up your stuff."

They both started arguing at the same time when the Queen had enough. "I think since you were both in there, you should both clean up the room and I will expect it to be nice and neat before lunch and no magic." Both her daughters sank in their seat at the thought of cleaning a whole room of their mischief manually.

Luisa leaned in and elbowed Nix, "Don't worry I'll help you."

"I think this is a task better left for the culprits, don't you agree." The Queen asked her eldest who responded by giving her youngest sister an apologetic shrug.

"Do you think we can get to those contracts after breakfast?" Luisa insisted.

The Queen frowned. "Why such an insistence with work today?"

Luisa answered shyly. "I just want to get an early start so I can finish early today."

The Queen studied her for a moment. "And why is that?"

Crystal and Angel answered for their big sister. "She has a date." They giggled.

"It's not a date." Luisa defended.

"Really? And who might this be with?" The Queen smiled.

"He's a musician from the dance lessons. He's really nice." Tracy assured.

"I think he's up to something. We don't trust him." Rahab added.

"Yeah, Rahab and I saw him wooing some of the girls in the gardens yesterday after class." Jessica added with a warning tone.

"It's not a date. We're just going to go over the music for the ball. And he's not up to anything." Luisa guaranteed her mother then gave the youngest twins a wary look.

"Well, I think it's fine but I might want to have a talk with him later if it does turn out to be a date. I wouldn't want any of my daughters dating a boy I didn't know." The Queen padding Luisa's hand, "We will get to those contract first thing." Luisa put on a bring smile then elbowed Nix sitting next to her for making kissing noises.

"Tell me Tracy, how are the plans for the ball coming along?" The Queen turned her attention to the other side of the breakfast table.

"Fine." Tracy answered dryly.

The Queen now grew concern for other daughter. "Just fine? Throwing balls is your favorite thing in the world. Is something wrong?"

Tracy simple nodded and looked down at her plate. Frustrated Crystal explained. "The boy she likes keeps teasing her. Yesterday he said her dress was too puffy and she looked like a marshmallow." The rest of the siblings giggled as they were in the middle of their meal.

"I don't like him." Tracy roared. "And I don't care what he thinks."

"Who is this boy?" The Queen directed her question to Crystal who was being more forth coming with information.

"He's the son of a Capitan but he hates balls and dancing." Crystal explained.

"He called you a marshmallow? Maybe I should have a little talk with him." Luisa suggested in an over protective tone.

"Yeah, only I can call you a marshmallow." Crystal added.

The Queen put her hand on Luisa's to calm her down and then turned to Tracy. "Tracy dear, do you want me to talk to the Capitan?"

"No, please don't Mama Regal. It's no big deal, really." She gave Crystal a stern look.

"Very well dear, _no one_ will interfere with this boy," the Queen gave a warning to her other daughters, "but I would hate to hear that this has escalated into something serious without you telling me."

"It's nothing Mama, I promise." Tracy assured.

"Seems like we all have a very busy day so if you're ready Luisa, we can start on those contracts." The Queen suggested and bid her daughters a wonderful day before existing with Luisa and Tracy following behind her.

As soon as they doors closed, Rahab turned to the rest of her sisters. "Okay evil regal army, we have two new missions." All her younger sister came to her complete attention. "We have to see what that musician's intentions are with Luisa and we have to get back at that kid for making fun of Tracy."

"But we have to clean the game room." Nix reminded Angel.

"What more important, cleaning the room or protecting our sisters?" Angel rationalized.

"Let's split up." Jessica suggested. "Rahab and I will find out if that boy lives in the castle grounds and Crystal, Angel and Nix can find out where Luisa is going to meet for her date."

The sister agreed and prepared for the first part of their missions by high fiving each other and throwing a little puff of magic in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet the Little Regals**

**Chapter Two**

The three youngest regals peeked inside the Queen's work quarters to find Luisa sitting on a desk frantically looking through some papers. "How do are we gonna find out where her date is? We can't just ask her." Angel complained.

"We can't but Nix can." Crystal answered giving her little sister a mischievous stare. Nix attempted to run off but the twins grabbed her. "Come on, Luisa can never say no to you. If you were to _accidentally _get hurt she wouldn't resist and then you can just ask her." Crystal directed herself to Nix who tries to run off to no avail at the mention of getting hurt accidently or not.

Crystal explained the details of her plan as Angel dragged Nix to the potion room. Moments later Crystal casually made her way back into the working quarters.

"Hey Crystal, what's up? Are you bored since Angel is stuck cleaning the game room?" Luisa wondered since her younger sisters other than Tracy rarely came into the working quarters.

"Yea, a little. Where are Mama Regal and Tracy? I thought you guys were working together." Crystal asked trying to make sure their mother wouldn't be anywhere nearby.

"Mama Regal is in the throne room and Tracy went to the ball room." Luisa answered and then suspiciously looked at Crystal. "Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know." Crystal tried to hide her guilt.

Suddenly Angel came running in, "Luisa come quick. Nix is stuck and I can't get her down. She could fall!" Angel exclaimed.

Luisa and Crystal ran behind Angel who led them to the potion room. When they walked in they found Nix hovering next to the tallest shelf. "How the hell did she get up there?" Luisa asked looking up.

"Just get me down!" Nix begged.

Luisa walked over to her and used her magic to gently bring her down. A foot before she was on the ground, she fell and landed harder than Luisa intended. They all hurried to Nix's side.

Nix was grabbing her ankle. "Ouch, my ankle. Why did you drop me?" She reproached.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to let go of you so hard." Luisa inspected her little sister ankle. "What are you guys doing in here anyway?" Luisa directed herself to the twins who should have known better. "Mama Regal said to clean the game room and no magic. If she finds out she'll ground you for sure."

" Please don't tell." Angel pleaded knowing what Luisa said was true but also knowing she couldn't resist their puppy eyes.

Luisa took one look at their imploring eyes and gave in right away. "Fine, but we should put some ice on Nix's ankle. You two go clean up the game room before Mama Regal goes in there and we all get in trouble." The twins started off. "And no magic." Luisa warned them one last time.

She looked down at Nix with more puppy eyes. "Come on little regal. I'll give you a pony ride to the kitchen so we can ice your foot because if we go to the infirmary Mama Regal is sure to find out." Luisa kneeled down and Nix happily climbed her big sisters back.

Tracy was looking at the guest list when with a few assistants hovering over her. She was giving them directions for the seating arrangements. "Table twenty-eight is already full." Suddenly she stopped. "Wait."

"Is something wrong princess?" An assistant asked.

"Yes, my sisters' prying eyes. Okay you two come out from behind the curtains." Tracy waved her hand to reveal Rahab hiding behind the drapes by the stage.

"It's just me." Rahab had no choice but to come down.

"Where is Jessica? No doubt she is in here somewhere." Tracy looked around.

"No, she's went with Crystal to a riding lesson." Rahab confessed as she approached Tracy.

Tracy studied her almost not believing her. "Why have you been following me all morning?"

Rahab shrugged, "I just want to help with the ball."

"You're so silly. If you wanted to help, you should have just asked my dear. No need to sneak around. Here, count the guest on each table and make sure they are full." Tracy happily handed her little sister a diagram of the tables.

Rahab started to look through each table. "So where are you sitting that dork that was making fun of you?"

Tracy grabbed the list out of Rahab hands, "Is that what this is all about? Because I already told you I don't care what that jerk says."

"Yeah, but he shouldn't be teasing you. You shouldn't even have invited him." Rahab crossed her arms.

Tracy smiled at her sisters concern. "Don't worry Jelly Bean, I take care of myself. Besides I sat him on table nineteen next to the fireplace so he can sweat and be stinky." They laughed. "Here is his RSVP see?" Tracy showed Rahab the sheet with that tables' diagram. "Anyway, I cannot uninvite him, that would be rude and Mama Regal wouldn't like that one bit. But don't worry, if he teases me again, I'll turn him into a marshmallow." They had another good laugh as Tracy turned her attention back to her lists.

Rahab grabbed the boys RSVP card before Tracy noticed and stuffed in her pocket. "Okay then, I'll see you later." She kissed Tracy on the forehead and ran out.

"Hey wait! I thought you were going to help me." Tracy called out but her sister was out the door.

Jessica ran down the corridor to catch up with Rahab. "Did you get it?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes, did you?" Rahab showed her twin the card.

"I was going to but Luisa was in there so I could sneak in." Jessica explained.

"What was Luisa doing in the potion room?" Rahab wondered as this might ruin their plans.

Jessica started leading them back to the potion room. "Nix and the twins were up to something. But let's go see if they are gone. We need to be able to make a locator spell."

"We're going to need to get a hold of some marshmallows too. Tracy gave me an idea." Rahab looked at her twin with a wicked smile.

Luisa gently put the ice around Nix ankle. Luisa had hid Nix in her bed chambers and had some ice sent up. Nix was enjoying the attention but she was also on a mission to get information out of her oldest sister.

"There all better. Don't think you're getting out of cleaning the game room. As soon as your better you have to go help Angel. What the heck were you doing in the potion room anyway? And didn't Mama Regal tell you guys not to be using such strong spells without supervision? You could have really gotten hurt." Luisa tried to scold her baby sister, but Nix distressing eyes were too much for her.

Nix did her usual shrug, "I don't know."

Luisa tickled her sisters chin, "Those 'I don't knows' are going to get you in trouble one of these days." She stood up to make her way out.

Nix jumped up, "No wait. Don't leave me alone."

"Nixie, I have to go back to work. Mama Regal let me leave early but I have to finish." Luisa explained.

"I want to go with you." Nix whined a little.

Luisa huffed, "You're not getting out of cleaning the game room Jelly Bean."

"No, it's not that. It's just we haven't spent a whole lot of time lately. You're always working now. I never get to see you and now you're dating some guy." Nix complained.

Luisa felt a strong pinch of guilt and tenderness. She walked over to sit back down on the bed. "I'll tell you what, tomorrow you and I will go riding together to the lake. Just you and me how does that sound?"

Nix looked at the mirror behind Luisa and saw Crystal and Angel motioning for her to get more information out of Luisa. "Tomorrow? Why not today?"

"I told you I have plans." Luisa reminded her.

"With your date?" Nix teased.

Luisa stood up. "Stop saying that."

"Why cause Mama Regal will get mad?" Nix teased some more.

"Yes, and because it's not true." Luisa answered a little frustrated.

"Prove it, cancel your plans with him and go with me to the lake today." Nix challenged.

"Mama Regal won't let you go to the lake so late. Besides it's too late to cancel. That would be rude." Luisa reasoned.

Nix jumped out of the bed and started for the door. "I'm gonna tell Mama Regal it _is _a date."

Luisa noticed her ankle was just fine and she used magic to block the door. "You're going straight to the game room to help Angel pick up." Nix put on a pout. "Okay fine," Luisa gave in again causing Nix to put on a huge smile, "I'm going to meet Alexander in the gardens for lunch. When I am done I'll go look for you in the game room and if Mama Regal has nothing else for me to do, we can go for a ride around the grounds, okay?"

Nix nodded with joy and was rewarded with a kiss on the top of her head by Luisa as she rushed out of the room. Nix turned to look at the mirror to find Crystal and Angel jumping out.

"Great job jelly bean." They high fived their little sister.

"Let's go see if Rahab and Jessica found the kid." Angel suggested as she and Nix kept pushing each other.

The younger of the Queen's little regals snuck around the castle until they all meet in the potion room to compare notes and come up with the next part of their mission. When the Crystal, Angel and Nix came into the potion room, Jessica and Rahab were in the middle of making a spell. The three younger regals were always wide eyed at the idea of learning more magic.

"Careful guys, this potty mouth potion is freezing cold." Jessica warned. "Did you find out where Luisa's date is?"

"Yep, in the gardens for lunch." Angel announced. "Are we still going to lock his lips? Cause, I saved some of the magic glue Mama Regal gave us the other day." Angel pulled out a little bottle from her pocket with a rascally smile.

Crystal high fived her twin, "We'll do the lip locking spell."

"What should I do?" Nix asked eagerly.

"The locator spell is done. You can come help me with this marshmallow but _don't_ eat it unless you want to turn into one." Jessica warned as her littlest sister ran to her side.

All five little regals were stirring up a potion to protect their older sisters who had protected them so many times before. The were up to what their mother called "their evil little ways" which usually ended with them getting into trouble. But the sisters were on a mission and were having too much fun to worry about that right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meet the Little Regals**

**Chapter Three**

To the best of the little evil regals knowledge, the potions had been a success. Rahab had volunteered to be the one to handle the marshmallow since she failed to mention to her sisters that she had accidently spilled too much of one ingredient and so the little regal didn't exactly know what the marshmallow would really do. Angel and Nix followed behind her as they made their way to the ballroom.

Nix came running in. "Tracy, Angel said I can't come to the ball. Tell her that is not true." She demanded with Angel trailing behind her.

"Mama Regal said she was too little. Tell her Tracy." Angel also demanded.

Tracy turned her full attention to her sister's interruption as Nix ran up to her and hugged her big sister around her waist. "I am not!" She put on her best puppy eyes and looked up at Tracy. "I can come, can't I?"

Tracy hated to give the baby regal bad news. "I'm sorry Jelly Bean but I think I did hear Mama Regal say you couldn't stay up late enough for the ball."

"See, I told ya." Angel teased.

Nix let go of Tracy and gave Angel a little push. Without thinking about it Angel pushed back and before Tracy knew what had happened, her two younger sisters were tugging at each other full force. With Tracy's attention on her fighting sisters, Rahab snuck in the other doorway and carefully place the marshmallow on top of Tracy's desk then snuck back out without Tracy noticing.

Tracy had enough and waved her hand causing her fighting sisters to suddenly be wearing diapers, baby clothes and a pacifier. Both sisters immediately stopped. "If you're going to act like babies then you should dressed like babies." Tracy announced with her hands on her hips and smiled as she admired her handy work.

Both little regals spit out the pacifier at the same time towards Tracy's feet. "She's the baby not me." Angel teased Nix again.

"You're the one with the big diaper." Nix teased back.

"Enough." With another wave of her hand, Tracy changed their clothes back. "I don't have time for this. It's almost lunch time and the Capitan's son will be here any minute to pick up the rest of these invitations." She turned her attention to Nix. "Look, since you can't come to the ball, I'll make sure you get an extra dessert, okay?"

Nix stuck her tongue out at Angel. "Hey, that's not fair. What about me?" Angel complained.

Tracy huffed. "If you both get out of here, I'll give you both an extra dessert. Hey wait a minute, aren't you two supposed to be cleaning the game room?" Tracy remembered.

With that, the younger regals turned and raced out of the room.

Jessica and Crystal were out in the middle of the court yard with the potion and RSVP card in hand. Jessica held out the card as Crystal poured the potion. With a light gust of wind that seemed to be direct to the card, it flew off and the two regals made chase after it. After running through a yard, bumping people, interrupting some work and even accidently causing some spills, the two sisters found their victim. The card landed on top of a boy close to the entrance of the castle. He never noticed the card sitting on top of his tall hat as he was making his way inside. The sisters knowing every inch of the castle, made their way inside through another doorway beating him inside.

"How are we going to give him the potty mouth potion? We can just go up to him and throw it on his face." Crystal realized.

"Don't give me any ideas." Jessica said and then saw a waiter carrying some glasses of tea. "I got an idea. We'll put it in the tea so he can drink it."

Crystal loved the idea and started towards the waiter until she saw their tutor stopping the waiter as well an inquiring whether he had seen the princesses who had missed their morning lesson. "Ah-oh, Mr. Frog face is looking for us again. If Mama Regal finds out that we skipped class again she's got flip." Crystal warned. "Well, which one of us is going to distract him?"

The sisters started automatically playing rock, paper and scissors where Crystal ended up losing. "Ah man, what if I get stuck in class and I miss all the fun? Crystal whined.

"Get creative." Jessica said pushing her little sister toward her next mission. "Hurry up, the kid is getting away."

Crystal bravely marched to their tutor. "Hey Mr. Frog face…I mean Mr. Adams." Crystal called out getting the attention of their big eye teacher. "We have been looking for you all over the castle."

The teacher sneered and looked down at Crystal through his tiny glasses, much too small for his big eyes. "Princess, what do you mean? I have been looking for you and your sisters all morning."

"Well, we're all waiting for you in the classroom. Come on!" She ordered and tugged on the tutors arms.

The man was much too fat to move as fast as Crystal was demanding so after a few steps Crystal let go and had the teacher trail after her. Jessica laughed at the attempt their tutor made to run. As soon as they were passed the corner, Jessica went up the waiter and took a glass of tea. She spotted their victim, poured the potion in and mixing it a little. She decided to do as her sister had just done and take the direct approach.

Jessica walked right up to the boy with the nicest smile she could muster. "Hello there."

The boy was a little startled. "Princess, to what to do I owe the pleasure." He kindly bowed and smiled. "You know, your tutor has been inquiring for and you sister all over the castle?"

"Yes, yes, yes but before I go to class, my sister Tracy asked me to bring you this tea. She wants to make sure you go by and see her today." Jessica couldn't help put on a wicked smile as she handed him the tea.

The boy was stunned and put on the most ecstatic smile. "Really? I didn't think she had taken to me very much. But I cannot thank you enough. I will head over there immediately. This is like a dream come true."

The boy took a large sip of the tea and raced in the direction of the ballroom. Jessica stared at him, thinking how odd his reaction had been. Suddenly Crystal appeared behind her. "Did you lose frog face?"

"Please, I can out run that old bat in my dreams but listen we have a problem." Crystal announced getting her older sisters' full attention. "I bumped into one of our class maiden and apparently frog face has the whole class looking for us. Anyway, I told them who we were looking for and you know what they told me?"

"What?" Jessica asked eagerly.

"They told me the reason that boy has been teasing Tracy is because he has a huge crush on her! It's not cause he doesn't like her, it's cause he doesn't know how else to get her attention." Crystal cried out.

Jessica looked down the busy hall where the boy had disappeared into. "And we just drugged him with a potion that's going to make him say all kinds of horrible things to Tracy! We have to stop him." Jessica hurried her sister.

As they reached the end of the corridor, they saw Mr. Adams and a handful of pupils coming down the hall very determined. Another servant was pointing in their direction. The sister came to a complete stop. "I thought you lost him." Jessica reproached.

They turned in the opposite direction and started off. "I did but it's not my fault he can spot us a mile away with those bug eyes." Crystal defended as they ran back out into the court yard.

Rahab was laying on the top of the patio roof looking down waiting for the musician to walk out into the garden. "Don't get so close to the edge Jelly Bean. I don't want you to fall off." She secured her little sister.

"I want to see. Has he passed by yet?" Nix peeked down carefully.

"No, but he should be out any second. Now back up a little." Rahab blocked the edge.

"Well, he's taking forever and it's almost lunch time. Maybe we missed him, maybe he already passed. How are we going to drop the lip locking flakes on him if he and Luisa are already on their date?" Nix grew anxious.

"Angel went to go make sure they're not out there yet and will you stop getting so close to the edge? As a matter of fact, why don't you go wait by the door?" Nix anxiety was make Rahab more nervous.

Just then Angel came running to the balcony that led to the top of the patio. "Are they in the garden yet?" Nix asked her winded sister.

"No but we gotta go. Frog face is looking for us and his headed this way. We're going to have to find another way to drop the flakes on the musician." Angel announced.

Nix jumped to her feet and Rahab sat jump to secure her again. "Will you be careful? You almost made me spill the flakes." Rahab warned. She got to her feet placing the jar with the flake on the ground as she helped Nix back up the balcony. Once Angel had a Nix on the other side of the balcony, Rahab came back for the jar. But as she reached the edge she lost her balance and kicked the jar off the patio roof. She gasped and looked down. "Oh no!"

"Hurry up Rahab, frog face is getting closer!" Angel warned and then noticed her sisters paniced face as she helped her over the balcony. "What is it?"

"I spilled the flakes!" Rahab said with a devastated look as she climbed over.

"What? Who did you spill it on?" Angel was now panicked too.

They heard a sneeze and the trio looked down the balcony to see Luisa passing by sneezing as the flakes landed on her head. "And you were yelling at me for not being careful." Nix teased.

Rahab gave her a little elbow, "Come let's go make sure frog face hasn't caught Jessica and Crystal." She suggested as Angel peeked out the door and the three little regals ran off into the corridors.

The Queen always looked forward to having her meals with her daughters. She had a trying morning and was looking forward to spending time with her children. She sat at the head of the table expecting her daughters to run in at any moment. Instead her assistant Troy came in.

"Where are my daughters?" Queen Lana asked.

Troy nervously answered. "Your Majesty if I may, the girls tutor would like to have a word with you and Capitan Lawrence. Apparently, there was an incident in the ballroom with his son and a marshmallow."

The Queen immediately knew this would not end well. "A marshmallow? But where are my children?"

"Some of them are in the ballroom, some of them are in their classroom and Luisa is in the infirmary? Troy hesitated.

"The infirmary?!" The Queen jumped to her feet and started out the door. "What happened? Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?" She demanded.

Troy was at her heels, "I just now found out myself Your Highest, but I assure you she is fine. She is just….stuck."

The Queen paused for a moment. "Stuck? Stuck to what?"

"It's more like stuck to who?" Troy answered.

The Queen frowned and rushed towards the infirmary. "Gather all my other daughters and have them wait for me in the game room." She ordered.

Moments later Queen Lana was walking with her hands on her hips as her daughters stood in line with their heads down. At the head of the line, Tracy stood covered in melted marshmallow and Luisa was holding an ice pack on her lips.

"Let me get this straight," Queen Lana started as calmly as she could, "Not only did you not clean the game room and skip your lessons _again_ but you blew up one boy and glued the other to Luisa?" She moved Luisa's hand with ice to inspect her lips then with a wave of her hand over her eldest daughters' puffy lips, she completely healing them. Luisa smiled and then stood behind her mother with her arms crossed sternly looking at her younger siblings.

"We thought they were gonna hurt them." Crystal explained. "We didn't know they liked each other." She added shyly.

"I told you, I didn't like that boy." Tracy added.

"So you drenched him and half the ballroom with melted marshmallow?" The Queen asked sarcastically causing Nix to giggle but a stern look silenced her youngest daughter quickly. She then turned her attention back to Tracy. "Tracy dear, how many times do I have to tell you must control your temper. You can't just use magic when you are displeased."

"I didn't think that marshmallow would explode like that, much less fill half the room." Tracy clarified.

Rahab raised her head, "I might have used a little too much wonderland mushroom." She confessed.

Queen Lana turned to Rahab, "You think? See this is way you are not to make potions unsupervised. Magic is not a toy. Look at what you did to Tracy." They turned to Tracy who was pulling out some of the marshmallow from her hair causing that younger regals to giggle.

"Very funny, wait until I get you guys." Tracy warned.

"What did I just say about your temper?" The Queen raised an eye brow.

"But Mama, look at what they did to me and now we will have to postpone the ball because of them." Tracy whined.

"Don't' worry dear, they will not get away with this and I have already cleaned up most of the ballroom with some magic of my own." She turned to face the line of her daughters by tossing the tail of her long gown around and crossed her arms. "You will all spend the weekend making up today's lessons. Angel and Nix will spend the rest of the day cleaning the game room. Crystal, Jessica, Rahab and Tracy will spend the rest of the day cleaning the ballroom. And you will have to do the cleaning without magic. Hold out your hands." The Queen ordered. "No magic for two weeks." This caused all her younger daughters to gasp as the Queen tapped each of their hands with a wand binding their magic.

The Queen twirled around again to face Luisa. "And you…"

"Me? What did I do? I'm the victim of their evil doings." Luisa said innocently.

"If your sister had done their research, they would have known that the lip locking spell only works if you kiss someone. So tell me dear, how did you get stuck to the musicians' lips if you were not on a date which I specifically said you may _not_ go on until I meet the young man? And it is my understanding that all of this could have been avoided had you told me about your encounter with your sisters in the potion room to begin with." Luisa opened her mouth to say something but she had not defense against all the evidence her mother had against her. "Hold your hand out dear." Luisa obeyed her mother and the Queen tapped her hand binding her magic as well.

The Queen the put her arm around Luisa's shoulders, "You and I will spend the rest of the day having a little talk about dating and set some ground rules."

Queen Lana led her seven punished daughters to their perspective duties and thanked the gods that she was blessed with such energetic and creative daughters who would go to such lengths, including getting punished to protect each other. She could not have asked for a better happily ever after.


End file.
